bouncing off the edge of the sky
by arilovexo
Summary: In which having a heart to heart and a drunken one night stand, leads to a secret friends with benefits relationship that leads to so much more. Ross/Laura


_new story. and yes, i'm aware i still have to finish others and update let's go nowhere that we know. that'll happen soon, i promise._

 _but for now, just enjoy this one. i really like it, even though it's probably shit. but that's okay. (i should be more positive about my writing)._

 _on another note, how i met your mother is an amazing show._

 _okay, read and enjoy._

 _i don't own anything._

* * *

She had just grabbed a handful of popcorn when she heard the sound of keys jingling and then the door to the apartment opening and then slamming shut. She bit back a giggle as her roommate walked over to the couch, stared at her for a split second and then fell back on to the couch with a loud groan.

"Something on your mind, Ross?" She asked, picking up the remote and pausing the movie she was watching. She tried not to picture Chris Hemsworth in anything but clothes in that moment. She even had to bite her lip to keep her feelings inside. He looked at her, about to open his mouth to speak, when she held her hand up, already knowing the answer, "let me guess, another date that ended in epic failure?"

"How did you guess?" He deadpanned and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't get it, Laura. What am I doing wrong?"

"Uh," She turned to face him, offering him popcorn. He just took the entire bowl and pouted as he began to eat it. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "the fact that you are picky and find something wrong with every girl you date, could be it." She snatched the bowl away from him and grinned triumphantly when he realized she had won.

"Okay, that's not entirely true. I don't pick out every little detail-"

Laura began to count off on her fingers, "Maia, too old for you and being that she was nine days younger than your sister, you felt it was inappropriate, good for you, Olivia, too young, which didn't make sense because it was the same age difference as you and Maia, but okay, whatever, I'm not judging. Tiffany was wayy out of your league, Grace was also out of your league, Bella had a boyfriend, though was willing to cheat on him with you, okay then, any guest stars on the show, you find their hair is out of place, they have some kind of beauty defect, or an annoying snort that you hate, and lastly, Courtney. She was your dream girl, being that you clearly have a thing for Australians, not that all those other girls are Australian but I'm going by what happened soon after you met Maia-" She paused and looked at him. He just glared at her.

"Done yet?"

"Nope." She grinned, "for some reason, even though she has long dark hair like Maia, sounds exactly like Maia and could possibly be her long lost sister, you break up with her. Why is that?"

He shrugged, "I'm a masochist?"

"She wasn't good enough in bed?" Laura pressed.

"Uh, where are you going with this?"

She sighed, "look, I get that you're trying to compare every girl you go out with to your first, but come on, nothing can beat… this."

Ross rolled his eyes, "you think a lot of yourself, don't you?"

She grinned, "well, you know." She gestured to her body again and Ross leaned over, picking up a popcorn and throwing it in her face. She then grabbed a handful and threw it at him, starting a popcorn war in between them (though she would probably say it was him that started it).

* * *

Ross was going over lyrics, writing some down and strumming his guitar when the door to the apartment opened. Laura walked in and then sat down beside him, looking at him.

"That bad huh?" He asked.

She blew out her hair away from her face and nodded, "so bad. He smelled weird and he was so excited because he somehow got a date with a celebrity and I was just over it about twenty minutes into it. About an hour passed before I just told him to take me home."

Ross nodded, "yeah, I noticed that you got back kind of early."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "probably same issues I have, I don't know." He looked down at his guitar. "You know I was talking to Riker about it and he doesn't understand it either because our parents and Rydel and Ellington are all in really healthy, stable relationships. Even Ryland is in one. I guess I just have trust issues or whatever but yeah."

"What does Rocky think?" Laura asked, knowing Ross talked a lot about his relationship troubles with Rocky as well.

"He had a few theories, but I won't get into them." Laura knew Ross was hiding something, but she chose to let it go.

Ross then stood up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two wine glasses and then a bottle of wine and brought it back to where Laura was. She held up her finger in a 'wait a minute' gesture and with that got up and walked over to her room. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and with that walked back to Ross.

He just tried not to notice how short her shorts were.

"I can't believe Kevin and Heath keep giving us wine when they know we're underage." Laura commented, "it makes me laugh."

"Calum too." Ross reminded her as he tore his eyes away from her ass and poured two glasses full of wine. Once he moved his guitar to the ground and then sat down beside Laura, they clinked their classes together and with that began to drink it. "So back to what we were talking about," He paused, "what the hell is wrong with us?"

She shrugged, "maybe it's the way my family is. You know with my mother always away and my father never having been around and Vanessa was always too busy for me. I think it's because I never had much of a family and I've got some trust issues as well."

He nodded, "that's probably it." He took a long sip of his drink, realizing he was done and poured another, Laura doing the same. He looked up, "we're pretty fucked up, aren't we?"

"Probably. Though, Austin and Ally are pretty okay." She joked and that caused them to share a softly laugh between them.

* * *

Laura had her head on Ross' shoulder, laughing at what they were watching. Their favourite show, How I Met Your Mother. Laura had never seen it before Ross introduced it to her and now they were both obsessed.

"Barney is such an idiot sometimes," Laura covered her mouth and laughed harder.

"I know, how many girls is he going to sleep with? He's already slept with like two hundred." Ross laughed harder. Since Ross was facing her, she fell back on top of him, causing him to fall to the ground and them to laugh even harder.

"That didn't even hurt," She said.

"Yeah, because I was your pillow." He narrowed his eyes. She sat up a bit and then felt friction from the jeans he was wearing, an electric feeling going through her body. She stared at him as the show continued to play in the background.

He stared back at her, "what do I have something on my face?"

She laughed, "yeah, your nose."

She then looked at the empty bottle of wine and the half empty one they had stared after the first was done with. She couldn't believe they had drank so much when they knew they had to wake up super early for work the next morning, but for some reason, she didn't give a shit. She was having fun. For the first time in what felt like forever, she wasn't so scared to be with another boy like how she always felt being around Ross.

Meanwhile, Ross was looking up at her, fuzzy memories rushing through his mind. He couldn't quite recall them and it was driving him absolutely nuts.

Blinking he slowly sat up, realizing he was super close to Laura now. About an inch left to go and he'd be kissing her. Not that it wouldn't be the first time. He blinked again.

"What?" She asked him.

He just looked at her, "I don't know, I keep trying to recall something but it's so fuzzy."

She nodded, "it's the wine." She said and then they both started laughing as Ted said something funny on the television screen behind them. She looked at it, "ever wonder why Marshall and Lily have so much sex? Like twelve years of nonstop sex is crazy."

"What you have like three years in between the time you've lost your virginity and now?" He asked her. She nodded. "Right, same." They were both still blown away by the fact that they lost their virginities at the same ages. They hadn't spoken much about it, but both were a bit suspicious at times about how similar both stories were.

"You think Robin and Barney both have the same issues because of their fathers? Like how hers refused to let her be herself and how Barney's was never around?" Laura suddenly asked. She looked at him, "is that what makes her so much more compatible with R-I mean um, Barney?" She stopped herself from saying Ross' name, hoping that he hadn't noticed.

"Probably." He answered.

It was silent between them, when suddenly, Laura felt hot. She took off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra, a lacy yellow bra that immediately caught Ross' eye.

Another fuzzy memory passed through his mind, but he shook it off.

"Uh, why?"

She shrugged, "it's hot."

He agreed and then without saying anything, he took off his own shirt.

She tried not to stare at his body.

"I am so drunk," She blurted, as a way to distract herself from jumping on him.

He agreed, "me too. What time is it?"

"Around midnight," She guessed. She was still sitting on him. She shifted her body and felt that same electric shock as she felt the friction from the movement. She soon felt something else and her stomach fluttered as she realized it was Ross. Swallowing hard, she looked at him. He looked back at her.

And then, before she could say anything to distract herself, Ross had closed the distance in between them, kissing her hard and long as her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her hands going to his hair as she pushed him against her, kissing him back with just as much passion. He kept kissing her, to the point where she felt herself being lowered to the ground, him on top of her and her legs wrapping around his waist.

They broke apart, breathing heavily as they stared at one another.

"Holy fuck," Ross said, not breaking eye contact with her.

She nodded and then reached up to gently kiss him again, falling back down again as he moved to kiss her neck. She moaned and then breathlessly said his name, which caused him to squeeze her sides. He nodded to let her know he was listening, but she shook her head, bring his face up so she could look right at him.

"My room," Was all she said and with that, he got up, lifting her up with him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and then kissed him as he walked them to her room, kicking the door open and then dropping her on the bed. Her hands went to his pants and she unbuttoned them quickly, pushing them down so that he was kicking them off and leaning against her in just his boxers. She felt him touch her in just the right spot at that moment and moaned loudly. "What are we waiting for?" She demanded.

"So you're the demanding type, good to know." Ross muttered against her lips. She rolled her eyes and then bit his lip. He whimpered and she felt herself melt. That was so fucking cute.

He grabbed her shorts, pulling them down and then once realizing she wasn't wearing anything underneath them, kissed her even harder, which made her breathless when he pulled away.

"You're turn." She said and pulled down his boxers, throwing them off to the side, she just pulled him against her again.

"I am not going to go easy on you." He told her.

She grinned, "fine by me."

And with that, they shared a night that they would never forget, despite how drunk they were. It was full of passion and full of everything they had ever wanted from everyone they had ever dated. It was perfect. Almost.

* * *

Laura woke up the next morning, the sound of an alarm, blaring through the room. She groaned, feeling her headache and grabbed her phone to silence the alarm. Just as she fell back against her bed again, she felt someone next to her and froze.

She recognized the blonde head and then looked down at her shorts less body and his naked body realizing that they did in fact do what they did the night before.

"Oh shit," She whispered.

She tried to wake Ross up, but he just shook his head and pulled her closer, causing her ass to rub up against him.

"Dude, wake up, we have to go to work."

He nodded and yawned, cuddling his head closer to the back of hers. His hands reached down and she froze against him, once he touched her most sensitive spot.

"Can't we do something else first?"

"Ross!" She smacked him and turned to face him. He just looked at her. "You do realize, it's me, Laura."

He narrowed his eyes, "yes, I know. It's you. Laura." He looked at her, "what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," She mimicked him and he just looked at her, "is that we got drunk last night and had sex! I mean, it was a one night stand!"

"So?"

"So… isn't that against the rules? Like our promise to Raini and Calum against the rules?"

He waved it off, "that rule was bullshit and everyone knows it."

"Not really." She said, moving away from him, she stood up and found her shorts, pulling them on, not really caring about a shirt at that moment. She tried to ignore Ross' hot as fuck body and the way he was looking at her. "We can't hook up, that would be a mistake because if we end up not working out then the show is ruined and-" She put her hands in her hair as Ross slowly got up and grabbed his boxers. He put them on and then sat down again. "Wait, why aren't you flipping your shit right now?"

He shrugged, "because, Laura. I enjoyed last night. I think it was the first time in forever, probably since I lost my virginity that I can say I truly felt good. It didn't suck." He teased her and she rolled her eyes. "You can admit the same thing."

"N-"

"Don't even finish that word."

"It's two letters."

"Shh!" He told her, his hand on his mouth. "You're acting like it's going to end the world, you and I, but if it makes you feel any better…" He trailed off, standing up and walking towards her. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can keep it a secret," He whispered in her ear, causing that electric shock to come back. Her heart began to beat fast as she felt his hand trail down her body, playing with the top of her shorts, before completely disappearing inside them. He touched her and she moaned, her ass moving against him as he pressed against her, hard.

"So, it wasn't just a one night stand to you?" She managed to say. He shook his head. "And you want to keep it a s-secret?" She managed to say as he continued doing what he was doing. He nodded.

"Nobody has to know, but you and me. Like a friends with benefits relationship," She turned her head towards him and he gently kissed her. "Okay?"

She had never had a relationship like that before and it excited her, in a way. She nodded, "okay." She whispered and with that, turned her whole body to face him, kissing him hard as he moved his hand inside her, his other hand pushing down her shorts that soon fell to the ground. She stepped out of them and with her hands, pushed his boxers down.

With that, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, him kissing her as they fell on top of her bed and repeated the same actions as the night before.

* * *

 _so yeah. there's a secret… i'm sure you could guess it, but it's going to be revealed later on. it may or may not be revealed to be correct. it's going to blow your mind, i hope._

 _they have a secret, let's see who figures it out first… any guesses?_

 _so this was an introductory chapter. more to come soon._

 _reviews would rule the world._

 _much love. xoxo._


End file.
